


Born To Darkness

by CassandraMay



Category: Oasis (Band), The Verve
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMay/pseuds/CassandraMay
Summary: 来吧，亲爱的，走进这醉人的阳光。这泯灭的瞬间如此美好，那将是，我们安息的坟墓。走吧，我的伙伴，让在黑暗中颓败的身体前行。这清晨的光芒将我们融化，那永恒的归宿。





	Born To Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emlary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/gifts), [Delfina91AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfina91AJ/gifts).



_Noel举着那把装满银子弹的左轮手枪，枪口正对着他唯一的弟弟，Noel知道，扳机扣下之后，他弟弟就会灰飞烟灭，连灵魂也不剩下，他怜悯他的弟弟，可他不得不这么做，因为他别无选择。_

_Liam盯着他哥哥黑漆漆的枪口，看着他坚定的眼神，他感到如此绝望，他哥哥也许只在乎他的种族是什么，而不在乎他的灵魂是谁。_

Liam的哥哥Noel是个吸血鬼猎人，别误会，不是像安东尼.霍普金斯或者休.杰克曼饰演的范海辛那样不求回报、泛爱世人的伟大圣人，也不是康斯坦丁那般的另类英雄，“血猎”这个词儿对于饱受饥饿和贫穷折磨的Gallagher家来说，意味着一份可以养活一家老小的铁饭碗。尽管是份危险的活计，可Noel八面玲珑，经验丰富，又懂得谄媚巴结，向更有经验的老血猎取经，当然，有时还能得到他们的装备。很快，Noel如鱼得水，在这行混的风生水起。从他十六岁以来，十余年的时间里，他一直扮演着“吸血鬼死神”的角色，他心狠手辣、冷酷无情，对待吸血鬼格杀勿论，只要他的雇主给了他可观的报酬。而他弟弟，Liam,一个玩世不恭、臭毛病一堆的讨人厌男孩，则给他哥哥打下手，他的工作一般是采购原材料，至于制造武器和猎杀这样的重要活儿Noel从不让他插手。对外他总是宣称不想让他的小弟弟满手鲜血，宁愿所有的罪孽都一人承担，内里想的却是不能让他那有着惊人天赋的弟弟比他更加优秀完美。他才是唯一的上帝，他才是永远主宰一切的那个人。

所幸Liam不在乎，这个看起来愣头愣脑的小伙子觉得能和哥哥在一起就很开心了，尽管他一点也不同意他哥哥对于血族惨无人道的猎杀，但他选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟这不关他的事，世界上每天都死那么多人，狂热分子叫嚣“人权”，那那些动物貌似也拥有生命，可它们从某种意义上来说却只是人类的消耗品，却没见那些圣母们为这这些可怜的小东西鸣不平，同理，吸血鬼也是消耗品，没有吸血鬼，他们一家就得饿死，在做先锋斗士和活命之间，傻逼才会选前者。有次Liam不幸遭受了一只吸血鬼的攻击，他发了疯一般地扑向Liam,多亏年轻的男孩身手敏捷，身上还带着防身的银质手枪，费了好大的劲儿才制服了他。打那天起，Liam才知道自己的血液里有某种特殊成分能让吸血鬼们变得疯狂。Noel马上利用了这一点，他放开了弟弟的行动，让他流连于各个吸血鬼的聚集地，勾引他们，把精心制作的武器交给Liam,嘱咐他在把那些可怜生物迷得神魂颠倒之后就解决掉。这招百试百灵，Gallagher兄弟的大名无人不知无人不晓，连梵蒂冈圣十字公会的大主教也得对他俩察颜观色，卖笑陪好。Noel更是成为了血猎联盟的领头人，多少年轻血猎渴求追随他的脚步，成为他那样优秀的猎人。

这光环的另一缔造者，Liam，却对这些不太感冒，尽管他也享受着荣誉带来的快感，可令他真正着迷的确是另外一样东西。随着对于吸血鬼这种生物越来越深入的了解，Liam深深着迷于这种危险又美丽异常的生灵，他爱慕他们永不凋零的容貌，崇拜他们与生俱来的超能力，渴望他们高贵冷艳的气质，他们是黑暗精灵，撒旦使者，用鲜血和生命浇灌出来的永生，冶艳如同彼岸花，令人欲罢不能。那些绝美容貌下包裹的天生忧郁的灵魂更加令人着迷，不属于这个时代的复古气息更徒增神秘。Liam被吸引住了，他甚至渴望加入他们，他曾问过一个吸血鬼被初拥的感觉，他告诉他，“就如同重生”。Liam觉得自己也要发疯了，他渴望重生，渴望黑暗天堂。

Liam是在教堂遇到Richard的，那是一个暮霭沉重的傍晚，天空刚刚铺上灰色，Liam纯粹只是躲开他那喋喋不休，讨人厌的哥哥而来到教堂安静一会的。在那里，他看见了Richard。凭借敏锐的感知，Liam断定他是个吸血鬼。苍白如纸的皮肤，血一般红润的嘴唇，一身黑色的衣服，更重要的是，他在感觉到Liam靠近时眼睛里的痴迷。那是Liam血液里的特殊因子又在作怪了，可让Liam惊讶的是他并没有靠过来搭讪，也没有表现出什么攻击性，他只是盯了他一会，又默默转回了头。Liam感觉自己的自信受到了打击，他不信邪地跟了Richard一路，直到前面的男人实在忍不住笑出来了。

“你为什么跟着我？想被我杀了吗？”

“你怎么知道我知道你是吸血鬼的？！”

“Gallagher兄弟可没人不知道，我还想活命。Liam，离开吧。”

浓眉大眼的男孩耸着肩膀离开了，可他怎么也忘不了那个黑色卷发的幽灵，他看出他在竭力抑制自己的渴望，对他鲜血的渴望。Liam对这个瘦长鬼影实在太着迷了，他就像赫尔墨斯一样狡黠美丽，不是那种传统的金发健美男子，他冰冷的吓人，即使放在他的同类里也太过于冷漠了。长长的睫毛就像扇子一样，挺拔的鼻梁骨和棱角分明的脸分明是不属于这个时代的，感谢上帝，留住了他这张绝美的脸。

自那以后，Liam每天黄昏都会去那间教堂，只是为了能再见到一眼那位冷若寒霜的美人。他从哥哥的笔记本里知道了他的恶魔天使叫做Richard，是辖领北区的一位高级血族，他曾借Noel的手除掉了原来北区的leader。“千万别去招惹他，他既是朋友也是敌人，他敢利用圣庭公会的力量为他牟利，还让圣庭毫无办法，这种人不是我们可以掌控的。”

可是坠入爱河的男孩哪里管的了那么多，他梦寐以求的黑暗王子，Liam觉得自己就像个思春的少女，祈求她的恋人归来。Noel察觉到了弟弟的反常，他警告弟弟如果不能好好干就让他回家陪老妈，永远不要再来城里。可Liam仍不知收敛，他已经完全被迷倒了。他日夜流连于血族的辖区，试图找到Richard，那些吸血鬼无一不觊觎Liam甜美的血液，Liam则总能在他们试图咬开他的脖子时杀掉他们。可这次他失手了。

那绝对是位高阶血族，它的力量太强大了，即使是优秀的猎人也不能伤他分毫。Liam很快就被他控制住，眼看他的獠牙就要撕开男孩光滑的脖子，一道黑影闪过，等Liam回过神来，面前的大个子已经被银制刀尖刺穿了心脏。等到大个子缓缓倒下，Liam见到了他这几天心神不定的症结所在，Richard的头发好像短了点，他穿着黑色漆皮夹克，胸前的十字架在月光下闪闪发光，挺拔的眉宇间散发着怒气。

“你疯了吗？你连续这么做半个月了。”

“你在跟踪我？”

“……”

Liam开心的像个孩子，他扔掉手里的武器，伸手抱住Richard，温热的脸贴上他冰凉的脸，对Richard来说Liam的身体过于温热了，他的心脏热烈的跳动着，Richard感觉自己要融化了，挂在他身上的男孩就像一团火焰一样，Richard认为自己被蛊惑了，有某种神秘力量驱使他回抱住面前的男孩。温热的身体就像一个暖炉一般，炙烤他冰冷的心。他怎么不喜欢这个男孩呢？他如此赤诚，还有漂亮的皮囊，内心单纯的一塌糊涂，连欲望都是那么真诚。他忘不了他血液散发的浓重气味，如此甜美，像香草慕斯，像一切美味的东西，可是Liam不知道，Richard爱慕的，不止他的血液，他本人的灵魂，比血液更令人痴迷。他跟在Liam身后，趁他熟睡翻进他的房间，盯着他的睡颜，长睫毛抖动着，像天使一样。Richard强忍着嗜血的欲望，上帝知道这有多么痛苦，可他更爱有心跳的男孩，“造物主的杰作”，Richard如此认为。

自此，这对地下恋人如胶似漆，形影不离，他们在夜晚肆意狂欢，Liam被要求穿上高领衬衫，因为Richard不能保证他的本能会被有效控制。Noel察觉到了什么，但他什么也没说，Liam于是更加无所顾忌。他们夜夜笙歌，Liam在和他的情人交欢时总是向往永生，他诱惑他的男孩，故意对他呼出温热的气息。鼻尖顶着他的鼻尖，圆乎乎的手伸进Richard的黑色衬衫，在他冰凉的胸膛上点燃火花。或者狠狠亲吻他红艳的嘴唇，舌头扫荡他的口腔，故意咬破自己的舌头，让他的情人尝到鲜血的美味。每到这时，Richard就会捧起他的脸，吮吸他情人的施舍，他没有呼吸，却也能感到胸口发闷，他的情人实在太美味了。这种高级享受通常还伴随着下体被甬道牢牢吸附的灭顶快感，鲜血和性爱，绝配。

Liam媚眼如丝，他喘息着勾住Richard的脖子，双腿缠住他恋人的腰际，下体内壁收缩的越来越厉害，他成功听到他情人的低声呻吟，他的身体太冷了，Liam紧贴着他，希望能给他一些温暖。同时他也渴望获得永生。他的情人一次又一次拒绝了他的无理请求，并表示如果他强迫自己，他就要离开了。可Liam料定他的爱人不会离开自己，他像洛丽塔一般肆无忌惮，这次他直接扯开了他的高领衬衫，露出天鹅颈一般的脖子，故意用跳动着的动脉磨蹭Richard的脖子，他再次吻上Richard的唇，故意用更加猛烈的气味引诱他，果然，瘦长的男孩已经抵御不了蛇的诱惑，他开始舔舐他身下爱人的脖颈，那不是带着爱意的爱抚，而是渴望食物的垂涎。Richard要失控了，他的腿压住Liam的腿，两条手臂紧紧箍住Liam的身体，一向冰冷的身体也开始发热，墨蓝眼珠变得猩红，Liam甚至听到了他的獠牙露出来的声音。

“Do it.”Liam一直在重复这句话，他希望和他的爱人永远在一起，永远不分离，渴望超越生死，获得灵魂上的宁静和永生，摒弃污浊的肉体凡胎，成为黑暗精灵。他仰着头，任他的情人刺激他的皮肤，他在等待獠牙刺穿动脉那一刻的别样快感。他被嗜血生物禁锢在怀里，故意把充满活力和生气的少年气息吐进Richard的耳道，用粉红的舌头挑逗他的耳垂，Liam紧紧抱住Richard，变本加厉诱惑他，Richard的本能驱使他使用他超自然的力量牢牢控制着Liam，血红色的眼睛里再也没有了爱意和温柔，满满的，都是欲望和鲜血。Liam温顺的像只绵羊，长睫毛低垂下来，像油画里温柔的女神。

Richard已经感觉不到任何东西了，哪怕现在有人用银制道具从背后刺穿心脏，他也不会放开面前的美味。甜美的血液涌入喉咙的感觉美妙异常，那是绝佳的毒品，没有任何血族可以抗拒，人类可能会享受静脉注射海洛因的恍惚感觉，还会沉醉于性高潮的绝妙快感，当然，吸血鬼也喜欢肉体交合的感受，但这感觉远远没有吸食血液来的猛烈，尤其是这样的一个绝美男孩，美味的无可挑剔。他的味道像奶油蛋糕，像巧克力曲奇，像抹茶甜甜圈，像所有人间美味。Richard知道自己太贪婪了，他很想停下来，但是，停不下来。

Richard突然感觉怀里那团温热的香味散发源失去了热度，搂住他肩膀的手臂也不知何时垂了下来。贴在他胸前的心跳也愈发薄弱，Richard猛然惊醒，他猛地松开牙齿，Liam马上软绵绵的瘫在Richard胸前。脖子上两个骇人的血洞还在渗血，男孩面色苍白，一向红润丰满的嘴唇也失去了血色，下垂眼半睁，嘴里嗫嚅着:

“让我变得和你一样，Ricky，让我和你永远在一起……”

“No，No，No”

Richard真想杀了自己，他终究是个本性嗜血的恶魔，他不停地摇晃Liam，试图给他止血却没有什么效果，Liam已经没有呼吸了，他的心脏几乎不跳了，也没有意识。Richard终于意识到他别无选择。

他切开了他的手臂，狠吸了一口他不再流动的血液，捧着他像睡美人一般的男孩，喂给了他。所幸的是，Liam乖乖喝下去了。“上帝保佑千万成功。”Richard在心里默念了无数次，他决不能失去Liam，决不能，那是他漫长生命里唯一的光。第二口就比第一口来的容易的多，Liam甚至还搜刮着他的口腔内壁，企图汲取更多的鲜血，最后，他的男孩干脆抱着他的手臂大喝特喝，Richard的脸上浮现出一个可以称得上绝顶温柔的微笑，他爱抚着Liam柔软的头发，在他呛到时候还会拍着他的背安抚。“乖，慢点儿。”等到Liam喝足，他抬起头，嘴唇周围，下巴上，都是血液，他像个堕天使，无比惊艳。

Richard重新把男孩揽进怀里，在他耳边轻声低语:“睡吧，亲爱的，等你醒来，你就拥有新的生命。”他的声音像魔鬼的咒语，像上帝的福音，Liam缩在他怀里，沉沉睡去。Richard感到了怀里人的放松，他亲吻着Liam的头顶，尽管他的呼吸在消失，可Richard知道，等Liam醒来，他将获得永生。

Liam睁开眼睛，他感觉喉咙冒烟，勉强揉了揉眼睛，他惊奇的发现他的视力灵敏异常，可以在完全黑暗里清楚看见一切。他从Richard怀里爬出来，惊讶地盯着他的爱人，他好像更美了，血红的眼睛已经褪去了颜色，变回了蓝宝石色，前几天眼角出现的几道细纹也全消失不见。手臂上的伤口看不出一丝痕迹，Liam下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子，那里完好无损，只有嘴角凝固的血液和床上的一片狼藉才能证明发生了什么。“看看你现在的样子吧，宝贝。”Richard拿来镜子，递给Liam，Liam看着镜子里的自己，惊呆了，曾经少年润滑的皮肤不在了，取而代之的是大理石质感的苍白皮肤，嘴唇也变得和Richard一样红，他看起来，更美了。绝望的美，堕落天使的降世。

“你真是疯子，你要死了，知道吗？你快把我吓死了，你这个混蛋。”

“我只是想和你在一起，永远在一起。”

Richard摸了摸Liam的脸，亲了他一口，“你现在永远失去了阳光。”

“和你相比，阳光不值一提。”

Richard笑了，他情人的情话幼稚但动人。Liam攀上他的脖子，狠狠咬下去，大口吞咽Richard的血液，这缓解了Liam喉咙的不适感。Richard环住Liam的腰，顺着饥饿男孩的背，让他得以更舒服地进食。等到Liam吃饱，他松开他情人的脖子，给了他一个甜腻腻的吻，“尝尝，你的血真美味。”Richard脖子上的伤口迅速愈合不留痕迹，他用毛巾擦掉男孩嘴角的血液，帮他整理了头发，换了衣服，扯掉满是血迹的床单。可Liam还是黏着他不放，他还没有适应新长出的獠牙，敏锐的眼睛，以及惊人的力量，他在一分钟内弄坏了一扇实木门，一把钢制刀具，和一个制作精美的吊灯。Richard简直要笑岔气过去，他抱住委屈巴巴的男孩，安慰他一切都会好的，你需要的只是时间，而我们有的是。

在黎明破晓前，两个男孩拉上厚厚的窗帘，确保阳光绝不会透进来，盖着丝绸被，相拥着睡去。

Liam或许更适合黑暗，短短几个星期，Richard和Liam就像黑夜的双子星，毫不节制的纵欲，他们混迹于人流密集的酒吧，娱乐厅，俱乐部，专挑少男少女下手，喝干他们美味的鲜血，在尸体旁接吻，在他们的巢穴里厮混，一边做爱一边饮血，交缠的舌头互换血液，在身体和精神上得到双重满足，味觉和生理高潮接踵而至，最后在满是玫瑰花瓣的温水里相拥而眠，这是属于吸血鬼的罗曼史，完全摒弃了人类的伦理道德，世俗羁绊，纵情享受，纵情狂欢。

但很快他们就遇到了麻烦，Liam的人类哥哥，伦敦的头号猎人Noel先生很快就察觉到了他们的弑杀行动。当他带着一队人马，站在Liam面前的时候，他正在擦拭他下巴上的血迹。Noel简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他失踪几个星期的弟弟像变魔术一样出现在他的面前，不过他苍白的皮肤和鲜红的嘴唇暴露出他再也不是人类的事实。Noel气极了，他唯一的弟弟，他曾经的左右手，如今变成了他手下猎杀的怪物。Noel掏出枪，指着他的弟弟，不，已经不是他的弟弟了，他的血液已经被改变，他是个不死的怪物。Liam震惊于他的哥哥竟然要杀他，从前那个管束他，照顾他的哥哥，如今眼里没有一丝怜悯，用足以杀死任何生物的银子弹对着他，Richard还没有回来，Liam可以解决一些低级猎人，不过Noel手里那把手枪才是最要命的，Liam没有把握，他不敢轻举妄动。他还在试图唤起哥哥从前美好的记忆，可无济于事，Noel铁了心要杀了他，Liam的眼神暗淡了下去，他铁石心肠的哥哥只在乎他的种族，不在乎他的灵魂。

他看准时机，拧断了那几个低等猎人的脖子，速度快的吓人，和新生血族孱弱的体质截然不同，他仿佛还是那个身手敏捷的男孩。Noel慌了手脚，就在他手忙脚乱的扣动扳机之时，另一道影子闪了过来，一把推开Liam，银子弹咬进Liam身后的墙壁里。Richard拉起Liam，他的手里也拿着一把和Noel一模一样的银手枪，Noel知道自己恐怕不是两位高级血族对手，他向后退到墙角，准备做殊死一搏。

“你是我哥哥，永远都是。我不会杀你的，永远不会。”

Liam突然开口了，他的大眼睛里突然充满泪水，看着墙角的人，和自己五分相似的脸，他拉着Richard的衣角，示意他离开。Richard收到了信号，放下了枪，抱着他的男孩，吻去他流淌下来的泪水，两个人渐渐隐身于夜色，留下目瞪口呆的Noel不知所措。

若干年后……

人到中年的Noel听着新手猎人的报告，在高地又有一位妙龄少女被吸血鬼杀死，他叹了口气，示意年轻人可以出去了。

“谢谢你，Noel.”

栖身于头号猎人屋顶的那对暗夜双子星在月光的照耀下露出了笑容，他们仍是那样年轻，从未改变，也不会改变。

The End.

 

 


End file.
